Die Nacht des Kometen
Die Nacht der Kometen ist die zweite Folge von The Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Elena ist unsicher wegen ihrer Gefühle für Stefan, letztendlich kommt es allerdings zum ersten Kuss der beiden. Währenddessen hat Damon Vicky in seiner Gewalt und macht seinen Bruder Ärger… Handlung Die Episode beginnt damit, dass wir Elena und Stefan sehen, die gegenseitig aneinander denken und das auch in ihre Tagebücher schreiben. Auch im Geschichtsunterricht können Elena und Stefan kaum die Augen voneinander lassen und es ist offensichtlich, das bei beiden der Pfeil von Amor eingeschlagen hat. Nach dem Unterricht trifft Elena auf Matt, der ihr erzählt, in welchem Zustand sich Vicki befindet. Er erzählt Elena, dass seine Schwester denkt, dass sie von einem Vampire angegriffen wurde. Stefan, der auf der Bank sitzt bekommt das Gespräch der beiden durch sein gutes Gehör mit und ist kurz danach verschwunden. Während die Teenies mit ihren Problemen beschäftigt sind, hat Tante Jenna ein Gespräch mit dem Geschichtslehrer Mr. Tanner, der nicht nur Elena sondern auch ihren Bruder Jeremy unterrichtet. Mr. Tanner teilt Jenna mit, dass Jeremy schon am dritten Schultag etliche Stunden geschwänzt hat und er der Meinung ist, dass sie die Erziehung von ihrem Neffen nicht im Griff hat. Zwar sieht er ein, dass der Tod der Eltern tragisch war, doch er ist auch der Meinung, dass vier Monate Trauer genug sind und die Kinder langsam wieder anfangen sollten sich für das zu interessieren was wichtig ist, nämlich den Unterricht. In der Zwischenzeit folgt Stefan Matt ins Krankenhaus. Als Matt gerade nicht bei seiner Schwester ist, versucht Stefan, Vicki durch seine Fähigkeit dazu zu bringen, dass sie vergisst wer sie angegriffen hat und redet ihr ein, dass es Tier war und kein Vampir. Er verlässt danach das Zimmer von Vicki und als Matt wieder im Zimmer auftaucht, findet er seine Schwester im Tiefschlaf vor. Matt kommt die Sache komisch vor und er entdeckt Stefan auf dem Gang. Er folgt ihm, doch als er der Meinung ist, dass er ihn gefunden hat, ist Stefan spurlos veschwunden. Nach einem Gespräch mit Caroline und Bonnie beschliesst Elena, Stefan Zuhause zu besuchen. Als sie dort ankommt, trifft sie auf Damon, dem älteren Bruder von Stefan. Damon ist sehr höflich und stellt sich Elena vor. Sie wußte nicht, dass Stefan einen Bruder hat und ist doch leicht verwirrt, als Damon sich als diesen vorstellt.Damon erzählt Elena, das er überrascht ist, sie als Stefans neue Freundin zu sehen, da er nur schwer über seine Exfreundin Katherine hinweg kam. Elena ist sichtlich getroffen und Damon weiss, das er damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen hat. Einen Moment später taucht Stefan auf und ist alles andere als begeistert, sie in der Gegenwart von Damon zu sehen. Elena merkt, dass sie nicht erwünscht ist und verlässt das Salvatore Haus. Als Stefan und Elena sich später auf dem Kometenfest treffen, entschuldigt er sich bei ihr. Elena fragt ihn, warum er ihr verschwiegen hat, dass er einen Bruder hat. Daraufhin antwortet er, dass sie sich nicht besonders nahe stehen und die Sache kompliziert ist. Auch auf ihre Frage nach seiner Exfreundin Katherine reagiert Stefan nicht so, wie Elena sich das gewünscht hätte. Sie merkt, dass die Sache zu kompliziert ist und erklärt Stefan, dass sie ihn versteht und so wie die Lage ist, nicht mehr zwischen ihnen sein wird. Sie haben sich getroffen, miteinander geredet und es war einfach großartig. Doch die Realität hat sie eingeholt. Mit dieser Aussage lässt sie Stefan alleine, der durch ihre Worte sichtlich gekränkt ist. Vicki wird aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und Jeremy heisst sie im Mystic Grill willkommen. Sie ist zwar immer noch etwas durcheinander, lässt sich aber zur Auflockerung von Jeremy ein paar Drogen geben. Als Vicki sich in der Damentoilette die Pillen einwirft, wird sie von Damon entführt, der sie auf ein sehr hoches Dach mitnimmt, um dort mit ihr spielen zu können. Kurze Zeit danach sucht Jeremy Vicki und kann sie nicht finden. Er fragt die Clique nach ihr, doch keiner hat sie gesehen. Matt beschließt, sie zu suchen und alle anderen schließen sich ihm an. Als Matt draussen auf Stefan trifft, fragt er auch ihn, ob er seine Schwester gesehen hat. Doch auch er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sich Vicki aufhalten könnte. Während des Gesprächs mit Matt wird Stefan allerdings hellhörig und entdeckt Damon und Vicki, die beide auf dem Dach stehen. Nur eine Minute später ist auch Stefan auf dem Dach und versucht seinen Bruder zu überreden, dass er Vicki gehen lassen soll. Doch Damon hat andere Pläne. Er bringt Vicki durch seine Fähigkeit dazu, dass sie glaubt, dass Stefan derjenige war, der sie angegriffen hat. Stefan bittet Damon, dass er damit aufhören soll. Doch der denkt nicht einmal daran, denn der Spass seinen Bruder zu quälen ist einfach zu groß für ihn. Allerdings ändert Damon seine Meinung, als sein Bruder ihm klar macht, dass die Menschen in dieser Stadt Stefan töten könnten und das ist etwas, was Damon nicht wirklich möchte. Immerhin sieht er es als seine Aufgabe, seinem Bruder das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Damon flüstert Vicki etwas ins Ohr und kurz darauf ist sie wieder die alte und hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was passiert ist. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Elena Zuhause ihre Tante zu beruhigen, die in Jeremys Zimmer Anzeichen dafür gefunden hat, dass der Junge Drogen nimmt. Tante Jenna fühlt sich, als hätte sie in der Aufgabe der Erziehung versagt, da sie nicht die gleiche Kraft hat, wie ihre Schwester, um die Kinder groß zu ziehen. Elena überzeugt sie davon, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist, dass Jeremy diese Probleme hat. Kurz danach beschließt sie, Stefan zu besuchen. Als Elena bei Stefan auftaucht, ist er sichtlich überrascht. Sie bittet ihn, raus zu kommen, damit sie sich unterhalten können. Sie sprechen sich aus und die Versöhnung der beiden endet mit dem ersten innigen Kuss. Währenddessen begegnen sich Damon und Caroline wieder. Damon beschließt, dass er Caroline das gibt, was sie will – ein Nacht mit ihm. Quelle *vampire-diaries.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Gastdarsteller *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner *Peyton Lee as Teenager #1 *Elizabeth Keener as Teenager #2 Soundtrack *"Help I'm Alive" – Metric * "Closer to Love" – Mat Kearney * "Hang You from the Heavens" – The Dead Weather * "Heavy Cross" – Gossip * "I'm An Animal" – Neko Case * "I Get Around" – Dragonette * "Conductor" – We Were Promised Jetpacks * "Mud" – Peaches * "Interloper" – Earlimart * "Gravity" – Sara Bareilles Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1